Comme d'habitude
by Macarousse
Summary: Comme tous les jours, Hong Kong est chiant, comme tous les jours, c'est Islande qui en fait les frais, ne lui déplaise. HongIce, version Gakuen, pour Misami-hirota.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**Et hop, deux à la suite, comment je spamme la page de recherches moi 8D **

**Voilà, la request de Misami-hirota, qui voulait un HongIce, version Gakuen. Alors autant j'aime le HongIce *oui ceci est un euphémisme*, mais alors je suis une BILLE en Gakuen 8'D. Alors j'ai tenté de sauver les meubles, en enquiquinant ce pauvre Ice *comme d'hab*. **

**Encore une fois, des noms humains : Nataniel pour Islande (oui, l'officiel c'est Emil, mais c'est LAID D8), Fai pour Hong Kong (on dit merci à Kana), Aleksander pour Norvège (on dit merci à erikadu19), Johan pour Danemark (on dit merci à Celaniel99) et Yong Soo pour Corée du Sud. *vérifie sa liste* Et merci à mon prof d'Histoire de l'an dernier pour ses cours pourris qui m'ont donné le point de départ 8D **

**J'espère que ça te plaira ~ **

* * *

><p>« Nat… »<p>

Le dit Nat leva un œil de sa copie pour porter attention à son voisin de table qui le fixait. Gêné, l'islandais trouva plus judicieux de recommencer à écrire sans se préoccuper de son voisin. Bof. A qui voulait-il faire croire ça ? Les deux orbes dorées fixées sur lui le mettaient plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

« Nat… »

Alors… La révolution de velours, c'était quand déjà ? L'était malin à l'interpeller quand le prof donnait la date, sérieusement… Nataniel, agacé, l'ignora superbement, laissa un blanc pour compléter sa prise de notes plus tard et se concentra à nouveau sur le flot de paroles intarissable du prof d'Histoire.

« Nat… Je m'ennuie…

_ Fai…

_ Ah bah enfin, t'étais devenu sourd ou-

_ Ta gueule. »

Le dénommé Fai se renfrogna. Vexé, il se tut et se contenta d'observer Nataniel comme s'il était vachement plus intéressant que l'Histoire de la fin de l'URSS. Puis, il eut une idée. Puisqu'il devait se taire, il se tairait. Mais c'était tout. Il se mit donc à appuyer sur la joue de Nataniel, pour l'embêter. Une fois, il récolta une grimace, deux fois, un regard noir, trois fois, un grognement, quatre fois, un coup dans le tibia. C'était très drôle comme jeu, d'autant plus que l'islandais était très prévisible. Allez, on parie qu'à la cinquième il se mange un coup sur la tête ? Gagné. Fai continua donc son petit manège.

« Ahem. Nataniel, Fai, je vous dérange peut-être ? » demanda le prof, alors que Nataniel tirait sur la joue de son voisin, lequel avait le pouce enfoncé dans celle de l'islandais (dans la joue hein, bande de vicelards)

Rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, Nataniel se dégagea bien vite et baissa la tête sur sa feuille, grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante que des baffes se perdaient. Sous les ricanements d'autres élèves, Fai haussa les épaules et adressa un sourire insolent au prof avant de faire mine de s'excuser. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser au cours pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, puis reporta son attention sur son voisin de table. L'islandais l'ignorait royalement, suffisamment vexé qu'il ait momentanément attiré l'attention de la classe sur lui. Il préférait largement passer inaperçu. Fai, lui, s'en fichait. Mais, voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de son ami, il se mit à dessiner sur un coin de sa feuille. Dessins qu'on ne montrerait pas à un enfant, naturellement.

La cloche sonna. Nataniel ramassa ses affaires et sorti plus vite qu'une tornade en plein Los Angeles. Fai eut à peine le temps de dire ouf que l'islandais était déjà dans le couloir. Il s'empressa alors de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac et de courir à sa poursuite.

« Ben alors Nat, tu pourrais m'attendre quoi…

_ …

_ … Toi, tu fais la gueule.

_ C'te pose un problème, peut-être ?

_ Oui. Un gros. »

Nataniel lui lança un regard noir et se mura dans le silence. Le hongkongais radota tout seul un moment, puis finit par se taire, agacé de parler à un mur. Ils étaient arrivés devant la cantine, où une queue monstre s'était formée. Nataniel grimaça. Et Fai sourit. Voilà qui expliquait le départ précipité du plus petit : il ne faisait pas la gueule, il y avait brandade de morue, à midi. Nataniel était gourmand, très gourmand, et adorait le poisson. Son estomac grondait alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attendre patiemment (ou pas) son tour de manger.

« Tu sais, tu dois bien être le seul à aimer cette horreur de morue, alors pas la peine de t'impatienter mon chou. fit-il à l'oreille de Nataniel, qui vira de nouveau au rouge

_ Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ton. CHOU. » grogna-t-il

Fai ricana et poussa Nataniel en avant. Ils n'étaient pas bien grands, tous les deux, par rapport aux autres garçons. Ils purent donc se faufiler gentiment dans la file, déclenchant quand même des protestations de la part de Yong Soo qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui passe devant. Ils finirent par se retrouver en début de file et chopèrent leur repas avant de s'installer dans un coin de la cafétéria. Fai avait choisi la table derrière le gros sapin de Noël, au grand dam de Nataniel qui aurait préféré se poser avec ses frangins de l'autre côté de la salle. Mais il n'allait pas tergiverser cent cinquante ans, la morue refroidissait.

Fai le regarda manger, à vrai dire, il se demandait comment l'islandais faisait pour avaler un truc pareil. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à fourrer sa fourchette dans sa bouche sans avoir un haut-le-cœur. C'était vraiment affreux comme bouffe, mais Nataniel s'empiffrait comme si c'était un véritable régal. Chacun son trip, hein. Mais le hongkongais s'ennuyait, du coup. Il avait avalé pain, fromage et yaourt que Nataniel n'avait toujours pas fini son assiette. Et il n'était pas très causant, la bouche pleine. Il réfléchit alors à un moyen de l'embêter un peu.

Car oui, il aimait bien embêter son camarade. Faut dire que Nataniel était très susceptible dans le genre. Le voir sortir de ses gonds était toujours très amusant. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à penser ça, Johan et Aleksander aussi s'amusaient à le taquiner à longueur de journée. Le pauvre chou. Fai eut un sourire en coin en se souvenant de la tête qu'avait fait l'islandais quand le prof les avait pincés… Nataniel s'étouffa dans son assiette et leva une figure indignée et rougie.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, les joues aussi rouges qu'une bonne tomate espagnole

_ Moi ? Rien…

_ Enlève ton pied de là idiot !

_ Mon pied ? Quel pied ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

_ … Je suis sérieux. Arrête. Ca se fait pas en public ça !

_ … Ah parce qu'en privé je peux ?

_ J'ai pas dit ça !

_ Tu l'as insinué…

_ Même pas vrai ! Et ça change pas le problème, enlève ton pied de là ou j'te jure que ma fourchette va tomber malencontreusement dessus.

_ T'es pas drôle Nat…

_ J'm'en fous. » grogna l'islandais, repoussant le pied qui s'était glissé sur ses genoux

Ses joues ne perdirent pas leur nouvelle couleur pourpre. Il finit de manger plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et s'en alla sans même attendre son camarade. Fai eut alors l'impression d'avoir un peu dépassé les bornes. Il était vexé ? En tout cas il passa l'après-midi à l'ignorer, préférant s'asseoir à côté de Feliks pendant les cours, alors même qu'il avait du mal à supporter les bavardages incessants du polonais. Comme quoi, pour faire la tronche, Nataniel était un expert.

Il finit par réussir à le coincer le soir venu, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers les arrêts de bus. Il attrapa l'islandais par la manche de sa veste, légère pour un soir de janvier. Nataniel se tourna vers lui et lui décocha un regard noir en essayant de dégager son bras.

« Tu me boudes toujours, Nat ?

_ …

_ J'vais prendre ça pour un oui.

_ …

_ Oh allez j'm'excuse, ça te va ?

_ …

_ …

_ …

_ … J'ai du réglisse.

_ Aboule. »

Fai sourit, et sortit un paquet d'Haribo de son sac. Quand on veut être ami avec l'islandais, il faut s'armer non seulement de patience, mais aussi de réglisse. Il lui en fila un et le regarda s'amuser à le dérouler avant de l'enfourner par un bout. Comme un long spaghetti noir.

« Tu partages ? » demanda Fai, amusé, sachant pertinemment comment ça allait se terminer

Nataniel lui jeta un regard en coin. Une lueur maligne s'alluma dans les prunelles violettes. Une lueur que l'asiatique connaissait bien, et qui lui était réservée, à lui seul. L'islandais lui tendit un bout de son réglisse, mais Fai avait changé d'avis, comme d'habitude. Il attrapa le plus petit par la taille et scella leurs lèvres, en lui ayant tiré le fil de la bouche, au préalable. S'en suivit un baiser doux, un baiser d'adolescents, avec une main se perdant dans les cheveux, pendant que l'autre serrait un quelconque vêtement à portée.

C'était toujours comme ça, entre eux. Le matin ils s'engueulaient, ils faisaient les idiots, puis Nataniel boudait, et ça se réconciliait. Pis ça se bécotait. Et ça s'échangeait des textos jusqu'à pas d'heure. Cercle vicieux ? Non. C'était comme ça, et c'était bien ainsi.

Un toussotement les arrêta dans cet échange, sursautant violemment, Nataniel se tourna vers le gêneur. Gêneur qui avait l'air de vouloir tuer Fai du regard. Normal. Le grand frère de l'islandais avait toujours cet air là de toute façon.

Nataniel s'excusa rapidement dans un murmure, puis rejoint son arrêt en compagnie de ses frères. Fai resta pantois un instant, puis partit à son tour, réalisant une fois dans le bus, qu'il avait gardé le réglisse à moitié déroulé dans la main. Un sourire aux lèvres, il l'enfourna et mâchonna le reste du bonbon préféré de l'islandais qui lui faisait tourner la tête.


End file.
